Still Moving
by HellomynameisGLC
Summary: . It's two years later and Teddy and Spencer are still mourning the loss of Paul, Grace is going through some boyfriend struggles and teenage hormones, Jake is becoming more violent and turning into a "Gabe" child, Shane and Bridgit are entering their teen years, and the cute little twins, Zaiden and Isabella are turning two! Follow their adventures and struggles as a family!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New New New

STILL MOVING

Hi Guys! Surprise! New story to the series! I hope I surprised you. It's two years later and Teddy and Spencer are still mourning the loss of Paul, Grace is going through some boyfriend struggles and teenage hormones, Jake is becoming more violent and turning into a "Gabe" child, Shane and Bridgit are entering their teen years, and the cute little twins, Zaiden and Isabella are turning two! Join this crazy family through their adventures and struggles. Listed below are the ages of our family:

TEDDY AND SPENCER: 34

GRACE AND JACOB: 16

BRIDGIT AND SHANE: 13

ZAIDEN AND ISABELLA: 2

ENJOY!

August 1, 2028

"And look at you go Bella!" 16 year old Grace said into her video camera as she took a video of Isabelle and Zaiden running for he first time.

"You really should stop these stupid videos of their life, they're never gonna watch them." Shane replied.

"Hey, Auntie Charlie watched all the videos Mom made about her!" Bridgit said sticking up for her sister.

"Yeah, Shane apologize to your sister." Spencer and Teddy argued.

"I'm sorry that you have to watch this Bells!" Shane yelled into the camera. "I hate you and my life!" He said storming up to his room.

"It's the usual." Teddy laughed. "He'll be down in a minute apologizing for what he said. It's just his teenage hormones, don't take offense Grace."

"Oh I won't, I'm going to go surprise Dylan at the mall." Grace said shutting her camera. "See you dorks later."

"Wait, Grace. Be back by dinner." Spencer yelled.

"What! Dad it's 2 o'clock!" She yelled.

"Grace just be back." Teddy said finalizing it.

"Ugh Fine!"

"Spencer, our babies are growing up? Our firstborns are dating, seconds are teenagers and now we only have our toddlers." Teddy said leaning into Spencer on the couch.

"Oh I know Teddy, and that also means we're getting older." Spencer said sadly.

"It's okay, as long as we're together." Teddy replied kissing him.

"OMG, I know Char." Grace said replying to her best friend on the phone.

"He totally likes you!" Charlotte replied to her best friend. "And he's cute."

"Okay maybe he's cute but I'm in a devoted relationship with Dylan, so I can't go around wanting other boys." Grace said. "Speaking of boys, I have to go I'm at Dylan's work place. I'm here to surprise him."

Grace hung up and walked over to the corner of the room where she saw her boyfriend kissing, basically eating another girls face. Grace was extremely hurt but walked over to her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Dylan!" Grace said pulling him off the other girl. "Who's this?"

"Oh, uh- Grace I can explain!" Dylan said in defense.

"No need too!" Grace said opening her smoothie and pouring it all over Dylan. "I hate you so much! Don't ever talk to me again!" Grace said running out of the mall. She didn't even bother to call her friend to pick her up. She just ran straight home.

"Spencer! Do you want Chicken or lamb for dinner?" Teddy yelled across the home.

"I want-." Spencer was cut off with the door slamming open.

"Jake, what did we tell you about slamming doors." Teddy said wiping her hands and coming into the room. "Oh Grace, you're back early."

"Dylan is a jerk! I caught him cheating on me!" Grace said crying and running up to her room.

"What just happened." Spencer asked.

"This, this here Spencer is what I looked like when you cheated on me. I hope you feel bad now." Teddy replied.

"Teddy I've apologized!"

"I know, but I can still hold a grudge. Can you take care of dinner? I'm going to go talk to her." Teddy walked up to her daughters room and knocked in the door. "Sweetie? Can I come in?"

"Whatever."

"Honey, are you okay?" Teddy asked. Grace shook her head "No" as a single tear rushed down her face "Oh honey." Teddy scooted into bed next to her daughter. "I know what your going through, this happened to me too."

"You've had your heart broken too?" Grace asked.

"Yes honey, I did. By your father." Teddy replied.

"Dad!"

"Yeah, one day I was spending a little more time taking care of aunt Charlie than being with him so he ended up cheating on me with Aunt Sky."

"Wow, so how did you deal with it?" Grace asked.

"I didn't, I was a mess. Thought my life was over. But then I took a little break and fell back for your father again!" Teddy smiled. "My point is, I had to have that heartbreak to find the one I love and then have you."

**"**Then I wouldn't have been born…then I wouldn't have been to sad right now." Grace said crying more.  
"Oh no, honey. It's terrible I know. It stinks. But you know what baby? It will get better. I promise." Teddy said hugging her daughter. "I can teach Mr. Dylan a lesson though. If you want."  
"I'm okay mom!" Grace said laughing. The two girls talked for a couple more minutes before Shane came running into the room.  
"Mom...Jake is gone..."  
**Hi guys! So I said that last story was the end but I surprised you! I was motivated by my biggest fan, ScarletPuppy. Thanks for reading And I need lots of ideas. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 new new new

Jacob walked through the dark alleyway, trying to clear his thoughts. He was sick of his family, sick of everyone telling him how he should be acting more mature, being a good role model for his siblings, He was sick of all of it. Then he hears his sister come in ranting about her boyfriend. "Oh shut up!" He thought. But then he hears her saying her boyfriend cheating on her. That struck him like a lightning bolt.

Jake always knew that Dylan was never good for Grace. He had an encounter with him on the first day of 8th grade. Dylan called his sister hot and that brought Jakes protective side out. After all, Jacob in the bible held onto his twin brothers heel, he had to hold onto his sister.

"That Ass broke my arm that day." He said, still walking in the alley. "Where is he?" Then Jacob began to run and he ran until he found Dylan.

"What do you mean Jake is gone!?" Teddy exclaimed getting up from the bed she was sitting on.

"I was just going into his room to get something and I saw that he wasn't there and his window was open!" Shane yelled back. Teddy ran downstairs and went to tell Spencer.

"He probably went out for a walk Teddy, try not to worry." Spencer said trying to comfort his frazzled wife. Upstairs Grace was making a phone call.

"Jake, why are you going after Dylan?" Grace said on the phone with her brother as she tried to get any information out of him.

Jake stood in front of the Ramos home, Dylan's home. "Grace I have to do this. I'm your twin brother and nobody hurts my sister."

"Jake just don't do it and come home. Remember what happened last time you stood up for me with Dylan? You broke your arm and got a concussion. Do you really want to do that again?" She argued back.

"Okay so maybe I wasn't as strong that time. But now I'm on the football team Grace! Starting quarterback. I can take some little running back."

"Do you want to get kicked off the team?" She challenged. "I swear Jake, your so hard to get to."

"That's why I have to take care of this. Goodbye Grace." Jacob said hanging up. He knocked on the door of the house and waited for someone to answer.

Mrs. Ramos picked through the door and welcomed Jake in. "Why hello Jacob! What a surprise. I haven't seen you since eighth grade and look how you've grown! Come in come in!"

Mrs. Ramos could be perky at times so Jacob just replied with a charming smile. "Thank you Mrs. Ramos. Is Dylan around?"

"Oh yes!" She replied "Dylan!" She hollered. "You have a guest!"

Dylan trudged down the stairs and immediately tensed up when he saw Jacob. "Oh...uh hey Jake."

"Hey Dylan. Let's go talk."

"Spencer,what If he's hurt? Or if he's in trouble? Spencer where is my baby!?" Teddy yelled while pacing the room.

"Teddy I'm sure he is fine." Spencer said reassuring her again.

"Um, Mom? Dad?" Bridgit said coming into the room "I heard Grace talking to Jacob. He said he has to take care of some business."

"Grace!" Teddy hollered.

"Hey um, Jake. What are you doing here?" Dylan passed nervously.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering why you cheated on my sister?" Jake said getting up and hitting Dylan across the face.

Dylan held onto his nose and replied, "I'm sorry! You can't just come into my house and accuse me of something I never did!"

"Oh you never did it? So why did my sister come home crying and yelling about how much she hates you?" Jake's said throwing another punch.

"Okay so maybe I did it! What are you gonna do Walsh?" He challenged.

"I can report you to the school for something that my friend did and say you did it. Or we can keep this between you and me Ramos."

"Keep it here." He replied quickly. Jake pulled Dylan out of the room and went to Mrs. Ramos.

"Mrs. Ramos!" Jake said running to her holding a Dylan with a broken nose. "Dylan was just throwing a baseball around and it hit his nose."

"Oh Dylan!" She yelled.

"So I will be leaving so you can take this taken care of." Jake said. "Bye Dylan." He replied with a smirk. Dylan scowled at him and Jake made his way home.

"Spencer I'm getting ready to call the authorities." Teddy exclaimed. "Grace are you sure you weren't phone?"

"No...no I-I wasn't." She replied.

"Wait...you were in the phone! I stutter when I lie and you just stuttered. Spit it out Grace." Teddy said firmly.

"Fine! Jake and I were on the phone but I told him not to go and hurt Dylan but be said he had to and hung up." Before Teddy could answer Jake came sneaking into the room but when he saw his angry parents, defeat filled his eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself Jacob?" Teddy asked.

"I was protecting my sister, what's wrong with that?" He challenged.

"Jacob, do you ever realize that you have younger sibling watching and that you are a role model for them?" Spencer asked.

"Like you would know dad, you've got not siblings to look up to you." He smirked.

"Jacob I don't like that tone!"

"And you Grace, you told them? I thought I could trust you!" Jacob said, yelling.

"I'm sorry." Grace said crying.

"You know what? Don't waste your tears on me! I hate you all! Especially you Grace!" He yelled storming up to his room. Grace ran up crying leaving Spencer and Teddy downstairs.

"Where did I go wrong Spencer?" Teddy said leaning into Spencer.

"You didn't do anything babe." Spencer said rubbing he head. "Their just Teenagers."

H**ey guys! Long time no see! Hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to update to make it up to you guys but I will be in DC all week with my school! I can't wait but I will make some chapters an the road! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 new new new

TRYING SOMETHING NEW!

/

Jacob was done, he was done with his family, his friends, he was done with his life. He decided to run away, run away and start his life over. That's what he thought was a good Idea. He was sitting at his desk, locked in his room, trying to think of a master plan. After pacing 10 times, eating two bags of chips, and gulping down a soda, he had finished with his master plan.

He would leave his home at 12 that night. Bring with him the $2000 that he had left from his birthday money, and make his way to the city of Seattle, Washington, his new home. He would never come home again.

He was done being apart of the Walsh family.

"Jake?" Teddy said knocking on his door.

"Great, great. Moms here. Probably trying to apologize to me." Jake thought. "What?" Jacob snapped at her. Teddy ignored her sons rude remark and entered the room.

"Hi Jake, honey I'm just here to say that we're sorry." Teddy said, honestly.

Jake smirked in his head. "Hey, yeah sure it's fine." He was gonna play with her.

"Okay thanks for understanding. We were really worried about where you went and I just exploded when you came through that door."

"Yeah, no. It's fine." He lied.

"I love you Jake. Have a good night sleep." She said exiting the room.

"You too mom, sleep well." Jake smiled while thinking of the plan in his head.

As soon as his mom left, Jake ran out of his chair and walked to his closet. He grabbed his backpack and dumped out the school materials and put in his cloths, money, and necessities. The more he packed the better because he would need to buy less.

When the clock struck 12, Jacob exited his room and made his way quietly down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he let out a sigh of relief and quickly made his way to the door. He jumped on his bike and headed to the airport.

/

August 2, 2028

Grace Marie Walsh woke up fully refreshed that Saturday morning. She stretched her arms and looked over at her clock. "7:45." She read out loud to herself. She has always been an early bird, being the first to wake up on Christmas and Thanksgiving. Something that she had nothing in common with her brother. Actually, they barely had anything in common. From her good grades and sweet personality, she sometimes wondered if they were really twins.

She pushed that thought aside and walked her way over to the bathroom. Even if her boyfriend had cheated on her the night before, she really didn't feel anymore pain about it and wanted to just move on. She picked up her toothbrush and brushed every tooth and made sure that each piece of food was firmly removed from her braces. She had them for over 3 years now and she was getting them off on the next Monday. She was excited.

She walked into the shower and let her hair loose. She wanted to wash free everything that Dylan may have touched on her body. And, she need to get rid of the smell of his cologne on her body. She took a 30 minute shower and let to heat of the water set her free from her troubles.

After her shower she put her recently highlighted hair up in a bun and put on her comfiest sweater and leggings. She put on light make-up, in case anyone would come to the house to surprise her and exited the bathroom.

/

Shane has been fighting to sleep all night. He hated hearing his siblings fight, and especially when Jake said he hated his sister.

"Yeah sure Bridgit can be annoying at times but I don't hate her." Shane thought out loud when rolling off his bed.

He sighed and when he looked at the clock. "8:15." He had basketball tryouts today at 12 and he dreaded the thought. His father put both boys in sports even if Shane hated to play them. He definitely was more like his mom. He loved music and disliked sports greatly.

He walked to his closet and grabbed his old basketball jersey and a pair of shorts and walked to the nearest bathroom. He grabbed his tooth brush and brushed his teeth with a million thoughts racing through his head. Why did today feel so off? Was the final thought that rushed through his mine as he turned the shower water off.

He quietly made his way over to Jacobs room and was just about to turn the door open, but had second thoughts about his grumpy brother. He quickly left and went to his room.

/

Bridgit shot up from her bed, hitting her head on a light shade that hung just above her bed.

"Ouch." Bridgit said rubbing her bruised forehead. Bridgit Clair had the same dream again. She never understood it yet never told anyone else about it.

2 dogs and 6 puppies sat next to each other outside near a fountain. 7 of the 8 dogs played and barked in harmony, while the other puppy sat alone. While the other dogs were too busy with each other, the lonely puppy gets taken away by a dog catcher and is never see again. The dream always ended on the same point but Bridgit never Knew why.

She ignored the dream, again. And slowly got out of the bed. She was a late sleeper like her older brother and parents as the clock struck "10:00"

"I wonder if Grace is up." She thought. Ever since her beloved Grandfather had died, the family was never the same. Sure, maybe the kids acted the same but their parents were still hurting in their hearts. Grace took over, cooking because Teddy was comforting Spencer most of the time. Ever since then, Grace has been cooking every Saturday morning for the family because she wakes so early.

After she finished brushing her teeth and hair and took her shower, she ran down the stairs to meet her loving sister. She walked into the kitchen with the smell of freshly cooked pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, french toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"This is why I love it when you cook Grace!" Bridgit yelled running over to her sister and hugging her.

"Aw thanks Bib. Did you sleep well last night?" Grace asked after releasing from the hug and sitting at the table.

"Not really, I keep having this weird dream. But it really doesn't matter!" Bridgit said not wanting to talk about the dream.

"Oh are you sure? I'm always here if you need someone to talk too. That's what sisters are for." Grace said, smiling.

"Thanks Grace." Bridgit said smiling. "Im really sorry about Dylan by the way."

Grace sat there thinking about what her sister said and realized that she never loved him because the pain is gone. "Hey it's fine, who needs him?"

"Apparently you did." Bridgit said before getting interrupted by her loud father.

"Good morning, my two beautiful girls! How are you this fine morning?" Spencer asked while putting Zaiden in his high chair.

"Great Dad!" The girls smiled. Shane came walking into the room and sat down at the table with a cup of orange juice.

"Shane! My man. Are you ready to shred the net today with those shots?" Spencer asked, excited.

Shane hesitated for a moment and answered, "More then ready dad!"

"Great." Shane was really amazing at basketball, he just hated that he was forced to play it.

Teddy came down to the kitchen and smiled at her family all together until she realized that Jake was missing. She ignored the thought, he was probably just sleeping late and walked over to Spencer and kissed him.

"Grace the food smells amazing." Teddy said giving her daughter a morning hug.

"Thanks mom! I always love cooking." She replied.

"Shane, honey. Have you see Jacob today?" Teddy asked.

"No mom I haven't." Shane said getting the feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. "I'll go check his room."

"Okay." Teddy replied sitting down.

/

Shane ran up to the room and opened his brothers door without knocking. He scanned the room to find his brother but he was nowhere to be found. A feeling sank to the bottom of his stomach. He saw the open window and the clothes scattered across his room. Then he found a note. He read it quickly and screamed for his parents. The entire family, besides the babies, ran upstairs to meet there panicking brother.

"Shane what's going on!?" Spencer yelled to his hyperventilating son.

"Jake, he- he. Here, just read this." Shane said. His sisters wrapped their arms around him in some way of support even if they had no clue what was going on.

Before Teddy could feel the others what happened, she felt her body go limp as she slumped to the floor.

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update on Sunday. I had a really busy week in DC but I'm back now! Hope you liked this and I'm trying something new with the stories. I'm doing like character POV'S but keeping it in third person. By the way. I have 169 views of this story but only 7 reviews! Please review, it keeps me motivated to write more! I only thought of this story line last night because I was so down with only getting two reviews for the last chapter. Thanks to those reviewers! Love you all and have an awesome week!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 new new new

"Teddy! Mom!" We're the voices Teddy heard before her world went black. Spencer picked Teddy up , bridal style, and put her on the couch.

"Grace go grab some pillows." Spencer said as calmly as possible. Grace came rushing back and Spencer propped her head on the pillows.

"Daddy why mommy go night-night?" Young, Isabella asked.

"She just had to take a little nap. She will be up soon." Spencer said smiling and kissing his daughter before she ran away. The older kids, however, hovered over Teddy until she would wake up. A few minutes later Teddy's eyes fluttered open.

"Mom!" Bridgit whispered, as she saw her mother slowly wake up. Teddy laid on the pillows for a couple more minutes until she remembered the reason why she had fainted.

"Jake!" Teddy yelled, jolting awake. "Owe." She murmured, slowly laying back down.

"Take it easy Teddy. I'll fill you in on all that's happened after you feel a little better." Spencer reasoned.

"No, I want to know where my son is. I miss my baby." Teddy said looking at Spencer with big eyes.

"Well let's read the note then." He said taking out the wrinkled piece of paper.

_"Dear Mom, Dad, and the others,_

_I'm really sorry that you are reading this now. I'm writing this as a young, stupid 14 year old who is fed up with his life. I may be 15, 16, or 17 right now but I'm writing this in case I am to leave un expectantly one night. I'm so sorry. Just know that I love you all, more then anything but I just have to leave right now to think. Please don't hate me. I may have said things that hurt some of you but I never meant them. I love you and you WILL see me soon again. _

_Love, Jake"_

After reading Jacob's letter, there was not a dry eye in the room. Even the two toddlers knew something was wrong and cried just because. As Teddy was quieting the twins, Spencer grabbed his keys and ran out of the door with Shane following him.

"Mom?" Grace said with a tear running down her cheek as she tried to hold back a sob. Teddy embraced her oldest letting the tears run free from her eyes, as the two girls cried on each other's shoulders. Bridgit soon joined in with the chorus of sobs that rang through them home.

After a couple minutes of comforting each other, Teddy ran up to her room and grabbed her phone.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up!" Teddy whisper-yelled into her phone as It rang.

"Hi Teddy!" Amy Duncan's cheerful voice said ringing through the phone.

"Mom." Teddy said letting out her sob once again. Amy listen to the muttered words in between each sob but couldn't make out the whole story. "So then he-he." Teddy said being cut off by another heart breaking sob.

"Teddy, he what?" Amy said trying to stay calm.

"He ran away mom, we can't find him. I keep getting texts from Spencer saying that he is still looking but I'm worried mom."

"Teddy, honey relax. Maybe he just needed some space. He said that in the note." Amy reasoned.

"But mom, this is my baby. I have an egg missing from my nest." Teddy said sobbing again.

"Teddy shhh." Amy said wishing she was there to rub her daughters back and brush her golden, blond hair. "It's going to be okay. I would only start worrying if he's gone for longer then a week. Then I would get the authorities involved."

"Okay mom. Thanks. I love you." Teddy said feeling a bit better.

"Love you too. Bye honey."

Teddy hung up and walked back downstairs. She saw their family picture and smiled at all the happy faces in the picture that was taken after Isabella and Zaiden were born. Was Jake even happy then or was his smile fake?

"Oh Jake how I miss you."

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! It was kind of a filler because I had to let you know what was going. Hope you liked it and keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 new new new

Jacob Alexander Walsh stepped out of the airport into the cold, damp, Seattle air.

"Welcome to your new home Jake." Jacob mumbled to himself as he pulled his heavy luggage across the hard ground. He walked to the taxi there and jumped in the car.

"Hey, can you take me to the nearest, cheapest hotel?" Jake asked the old, taxi driver.

"Aren't you a little young kid?" He asked. "Where are your 'rents?"

"Oh, um. They told me to come up here and visit my Aunt and she isn't in town so they told me to take a taxi to the nearest, cheapest hotel." Jake lied.

"Alright kid." The grumpy driver started the taxi and took off sending Jacob flying back into his seat. He drove up and down streets until he found the perfect hotel for Jacob.

"How's this kid?" He asked smirking.

Jake looked outside and saw the dump. It had rusting balconies, cracked windows, and broken doors. "Um, is there another place?"

"Unless you wanna drive another 100 miles with me and pay about 100 bucks more, then no."

Jake ran out of the taxi throwing a $50 bill at the driver and grabbed his bags. He walked up the the cracked door and turned the handle. He then walked to the front desk to see a rude, gum-snapping, lady with frizzy hair there to assist him.

"Um, one room, one week." Jake said to the woman.

"How many days?" She asked, boldly.

"One week! That means 7 days!" He replied, loudly.

"Hmph...rich boys." The lady muttered while typing his information into the computer. "That will be $350."

"$350? For this dump?" Jake yelled. She gave him a 'do I care' look and jake handed over the money. He rolled his luggage and noticed that there was no elevator. "Seriously? What a dump." Jake walked to the staircase and noticed how tall the staircase was. He sighed and began to pull his luggage up the long staircase.

When Jacob finally reached the top, he took out his key car and entered his new room. From the dirty sheets, to the terrible stench in the bathroom, Jacob started to regret leaving home.

"Enough of those thoughts!" Jacob said aloud while putting his clothes in the drawers. Soon he would have his own apartment and his own job. Then he will forget about his family.

He passed out immediately as his head touched the pillow, this was going to be a long week.

/

Teddy tossed and turned in her sleep that night. One of her babies were missing and no one seemed to care about it. I should have loved him more! Why did I let him float away from me? Teddy thought as she fluffed her pillow for what seemed like the 100th time that night.

Jacob was her first baby, the baby that caused her so much trouble at the beginning but was now the love of her life. She wouldn't know what to to if he didn't come home.

Teddy looked over at Spencer in the dark of the night, sound a sleep. Teddy grunted and thought how he could sleep not knowing where his firstborn was. She flipped her pillows again and went over to her daughters room that they shared.

/

Grace, being like her mother, was a worrier also. She worried for her brother and prayed that he was in safe arms, a safe place. Oh God, where is Jake! She thought back to when she and Jake were kidnaped by Beau. She remembered how her brother cared to get them out of the hand of the devil.

She looked over and saw her little sister crying on her favorite stuffed animal, pinky. Now people may judge a 13-year-old that still has a stuffed animal but Grace thought it was cute. She quietly escaped her bed covers and walked over to her sister and laid in bed with her. She wrapped her arms around her, comforting her.

"Jacob will be fine Bib. Shh. Don't worry, he's safe in God's hands."

Bridgit sniffled and looked at her sister who had bloodshot eyes just like hers. She had no words but she simply nodded and Grace understood her.

"Now go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere." Soon the two girls fell asleep together as Teddy entered their rooms to make sure they were still there.

"Oh my baby girls. How I love you." Teddy whispered giving them each a kiss in the head and leaving the room.

**Hi guys, first off...I'm sorry. Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I have my 8th grade graduation soon and we have so many essays due. Hope you liked it! Please give me ideas too I'm having a writers block...love you! ALSO SHOUTOUT TO GUITARLADRUMLY!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 new new new

Jacob woke up that morning more refreshed then the day before. He slowly inched out of the hard bed and made his way over to the rusting bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, and shaved before he exited the bathroom.

He then opened his drawers, grabbed a pair of black jeans, a striped grey shirt, and a jean jacket and headed down the flights of stairs. He was on a job hunt today and a hunt for a new phone because he ditched his old one when he went to the airport because he knew his mom would track him down.

His first stop was the bike shop. He needed a way to get around because he can't get a car, first, he can't afford one, and second he doesn't have enough money. He walked into the small shop and a new, double X 1000 mountain bike, was sitting in the corner of the room. This has been a bike Jake has wanted for a long tim. He ran to the bike and look at the price tag.

"Dang. $10,000!" Jake yelled under his breath. He then went to the bikes that were about $100. "I guess this will do." Jake said wheeling out a blue, regular, old, bike. He paid the cashier and hopped on his bike to ride away.

"Kid watch out!" Someone yelled for the 40th time as he crossed the street. He ignored them as he rode to the city mall. He had already tried to apply for a job at the bank, the Seahawks stadium, and a grocery store but each place said he was too young and irresponsible. His last stop was Starbucks. He wouldn't receive much pay but at least they hired anyone.

"Hey, I'm Jake. I wanna apply for a job here?" Jake said walking into the Starbucks.

"Well, Jake, you might want to sound a little more confident in your answers!" The owner laughed. "I'm Mitch by the way." He said putting out his hand for Jake to shake.

Jacob shook his hand and smiled, "Sir your right! So about the job?"

"Well let's see what you got kid. I just don't pick anyone to be my barista." He gave Jacob a Starbucks apron. "Shadow Sarah for the day. I'll pay you a days work and I'll get to see if you're the right one."

"Alright sir! I won't let you down." Jake made his way over to Sarah. "Hey I'm Jake. Mitch told me to shadow you today?

"Who are you, Jake from State Farm? Your a little excited about working a dead-end job." She replied, glumly.

"Hey, anything works. As long as I make money to support myself." Jake moved to the other side of the counter before she could ask more questions. In a couple minutes, he learned the ropes of making a latte, coffee, cappuccino, and frappé. He was glad to have his moms side of being a quick learner.

"Hey, what would you like?" Jake asked his last costumer of that day.

"A mocha, frap, with extra whip." The lady said. "And hurry up. I'm in a rush."

Jacob sighed and wrote the name of the woman on the cup and handed it to her. "Here you go Francesca. Have a nice day!" He smiled.

"Well, well, well. Jacob! I'm impressed. You're hired!" Mitch said surprised.

"Thanks sir. I won't disappoint you." Jake grabbed his apron and name tag and hurried to his bike. He made it back to the airport and flopped on his bed.

"Today was a good day."

/

"Spencer I don't care about the stupid note! I want to contact the authorities and get my Son back!" Teddy yelled to her husband. "Don't you get it? Our oldest son is missing and you don't seem to care!"

Spencer yelled back,"I do care and I trust my son that he will make the right decisions and come home! Maybe he just needed space."

Teddy stormed to the calendar. "If he's not back by next week, I swear, I'm going to go out and find him myself with your help or not."

"And I will help you, because I care for my son." Spencer smiled and then dug into the plate in front of him. Usually BLT's make him all happy inside. But today was not a usual day.

Teddy poured the dog food into the bowl for their puppies. Buddy and Dakota came running down the stairs to their bowls. She then walked to the family board to see who's turn it was to walk the dogs..."Jake" it read. She scurried away from the board and picked up her phone to call him.

"This phone is not in service...please check the number and dial again." Teddy slammed her phone on the table and sighed.

"Spencer, I just need my son back."

/

Grace, Bridgit, and Shane left their California home in search for their brother. They searched his hangout places and his friends houses but he was nowhere. Grace decided to go to the airport and ask if they have any recent info on Jacob Walsh living the state.

"Good morning! How may I help you today?" The cheerful airport lady smiled at the kids.

"Good morning. I was wondering if you had any recent flight information on a boy named Jacob Walsh?" Shane saw Bridgit cringe as Grace said the name of their brother. He wrapped his arms around her in support.

"I'm afraid I cannot give that information out to you. I would need an ID and a parent to be able to give any information to you.

"Please! Our brother is missing and this is our last hope!" The kids pleaded.

The woman hesitated for a second and said, "Alright. All I have was that he went to Washington State but I can't make out what the city is."

"Thank you. At least we know he state." Grace smiled. "Have a nice day." She walked out of the building proudly with her siblings but once they were outside they all looked at each other with dilated eyes.

"Washington State!"

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 new new new

Grace's mind whirled around the thought of her twin brother being in a different state as her as she drove the younger twins home from the airport that day. She thought about what she had done to make him leave or what her family had done or her parents. Her parents. They had to tell them so they could get Jake back! Grace sped up and drove home.

"Mom, Dad, we have to talk." Grace said sitting at the table with her family.

"What is it Grace?" Teddy said while flipping potatoes in her skillet. "You know, I'm a bad cook like your grandma so I-" Teddy was cut of by Shane.

"We know where Jake is." A plastic cup clattered to the floor as Spencer looked up from his phone and into his children's eyes.

"What? How?" Spencer and Teddy asked in unison.

"I took the twins on a little drive to the airport. We asked the lady and she told us Jake was in Washington State." Grace explained.

"You guys went to the airport alone?!" Teddy yelled.

"Well didn't you wanna know where Jake is? At least we were doing more then you!" Shane and Bridgit yelled back.

Spencer got up from his chair and slammed his cup on the table. All went quiet as he slowly began to speak. "Shane, Bridgit, Grace, do not have that tone with me or your mother. We care about Jake and we are just giving him some space."

"But Dad-"

"But nothing! Now you all go to your rooms!" The parents yelled. Grace ran out the door with the twins following her at her heels. She slammed the car in drive and started off down the street, speeding a little.

"Grace where are we going?" Shane asked.

"And can you slow down!" Bridgit added.

Grace slowed down a little a turned to look at the twins while she was at a red light. "Sorry, I just needed to get away from mom and dad. I feel like they don't care about Jake." The light turned green and she started to go. The time shown "4:14 Pm" and the beat of the Turn signal and in their minds. The wheels rolling and the vehicle turning.

Grace saw an 18-wheeler speeding toward them. Her breath quickened as she put the care in reverse. "Hold on guys." Grace said biting her lip.

"GRACE!" Was the last thing Grace heard before the world went black before the eyes of the three children.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jake had just finished his day of work and walked out of the small coffee shop. He smiled as he entered his new favorite restaurant and sat at one if the benches.

"Jake, welcome back!" The young male waiter smiled. "The usual?"

"You know me Mark!" Jake got his order, a root beer float, and leaned back in his chair. His new phone buzzed as he got a new text on his Twitter.

"Jake, come home. I miss you and I need you. Plus, I know where you are. I love you." Jacob read. It was a text from his sister Grace that he received at 4 pm. A small tear slipped from Jakes eye as he quickly wiped it away. He decided to call his sister and let her know that he is okay.

The phone rang for a couple times before a voice filled his ears, "This call is not in service...please check the number and dial again."

"Thats weird." Jake thought. He shrugged the thought off and continued to enjoy his root beer. "This is the life." He smiled.

"Hi." Came a small voice from behind Jacob. "I'm Samantha. I'm new in town and you look like you know this place well." Jacob turned around and saw the most beautiful girl standing behind him. From her defined curly brown hair, to her bright, big brown eyes and her shy smile as she looked at him.

"H-hey. I'm J-Jake." He stuttered in awe of her. "Do you need help?"

"Can you show me around town?" She said, innocently. Jake got up from his seat and walked outside with her. He told her that he just moved to the town and that he barely knows anything about this place. They laughed, smiled, and stared into each other's eyes. And in the end, Jake got her phone number. He skipped back to his hotel that day. He met the girl of his dreams.

**Another chapter! Thanks for all the kind reviews! I love you guys and keep it up!**

**WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 new new new

Grace woke up to the endless clicking of the turn signal. "What happened?" She thought. She looked at her surroundings and noticed the blood dripping down her window. The thoughts of the accident flooded into her mind again.

"Shane! Bridgit!" Grace tried to yell but it was barely audible. She tried to move in her seat but she was crushed in by something.

"I'm getting help! Just stay where you are!" Grace heard a young man yelling to her. She tried to put a thumbs up to him but she felt a searing pain flow through her back.

She let out a petrified scream. The scream vibrated through the town and all was quiet. Then, Graces world went black again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shane woke up to the sirens and the screaming voices of people. He moved to his side and looked over to his sister. "What the heck?" He looked down at the crushed ground but he couldn't remember a thing that happened. Why was he sitting here? Why are there sirens? Where is his family?

"Shane?" He heard a small voice come from Beside him. He looked at the girl. She looked like him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Shane why do you mean? I'm your sister! We just wrecked. Are you okay?" She pleaded.

"What? We wrecked? Who's car am I in?" He asked unaware of anything. Suddenly he felt a pain in his head and he started to jerk in his seat and shake the sear under him.

"Shane? Shane! What's going on? Help! HELP!" Bridgit yelled in fear. She tried to calm her brother but he wouldn't stop. "Oh please God, help."

/

"Spencer that feels so good. Keep going!" Teddy breathed out as her husband rubbed her stomach and continued to kiss her.

"Your still sexy, even for a 34 year old." He smiled. He slowly pealed off Teddy's pants and shirt and grabbed a condom off of his night stand. He slipped it in and made his entrance.

"Ahh Spence it's been two years." Teddy said enjoying.

"Ah, don't ruin the moment babe." He pushed in and out while Teddy moaned. After about ten minutes the doorbell rang.

"Aw what now!" Teddy whisper yelled. "Spence, throw me my shirt and pants."

Aw Babe, it's probably just Jake!" Spencer yelled. The banging continued on the door.

"And that's why I'm getting my clothes on!" Teddy ran out of the room with her shirt on backward and her hair disheveled. She opened the door to see two cops standing there.

"Good afternoon officers! How may I help you?" Teddy asked, a little nervous.

"Mrs. Walsh, I'm very sorry to inform you but your three children have been in a severe car accident and are in critical condition at the hospital."

Teddy's world fell into her hands and she almost slumped to the ground. Only Spencer being behind her was her support. "I thought...I thought they were home." Teddy trailed on.

"Again, I'm sorry mam. I would get to the hospital and then we can talk about pressing charges."

"Charges? Did someone purposely hit them?" Spencer yelled.

"No sir, but the driver was drunk and most people press charges. Again I'm sorry and we will see you soon." The officers took their leave and Teddy turned to her husband, nodded and ran out to the car. She then drove to the hospital unaware of what is going on.

Hi, so yeah here's the next chapter. Sorry if I don't sound to motivated. I'm starting to lose interest In this story because the reviews are low. I say this so many times but, your reviews really do help. Maybe I should just end it here on a hanger? I don't know but thanks for reading. By the way, IM GRADUATING 8TH THIS WEEK! And I'm going to Six Flags on Tuesday!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 new new new

"So I played football and basketball. I'm really a sport kinda guy." Jacob said smiling as he talked to Samantha as they walked to a restaurant.

"I was never really the sports type." She replied, smiling.

"Oh then what are you?" Jake said, pressing on.

She smiled looking into his eyes as he held the door open for her. "I don't know, maybe the dance type or the singing."

"So you sing?" He asked. They ordered their meals and sat together on the stools facing the TV.

"Yeah. I have been since I was really little." The waiter placed the drinks in front of them. "I still sing frequently now. My inspiration is Teddy Walsh." She said smiling. "Wait, your last name is Walsh! Are you related somehow?"

Jake shifted in his seat. "Well um..." He cleared his throat. "She's my...she's my um..she's my mom? " he said feeling relieved.

"Are you serious! Why are you here then? Where is she? She said frantically looking around.

Jake put a calming hand on her and exhaled. "I ran away because I didn't feel loved and I just hated my life. So I just wanna start over here."

"But Jacob, they do love you. And, I have something to tell you." She said looking down. "I am moving from here and going to California. You can just come with my family then and I will help you with your Parents."

Jacob hesitated for a moment but shook his head. "No. I wish you weren't leaving but I have to stay here. If something happens then I might go back." The two sat in silence and looked up at the television.

"Just in, 3 Teenagers in a severe car accident. Reports that the teens are in critical condition at the hospital. Stay tuned for more." Said the lady in the news. Jacob shifted in his seat and continued to watch.

"Teddy and Spencer Walsh's three children are in critical condition. But all of us wonder, where is the fourth teenager and why wasn't he with them in this accident?" She continued.

"What!?" Jacob grabbed his coat and ran out the small diner. He ran to his bike with Samantha right behind him.

"Hurry up, get on if your coming!" Jacob said starting to pedal his bike.

He and Samantha rode in Silence as they got to the airport. He paid for two tickets and 30 minutes later they were sitting side by side on their plane. Samantha had already called her family and they said it was okay since she was 17. The plane took off and Jacob could only hope that he would get there in time.

/

Bridgit woke up on a hospital bed. She opened her eyes slowly because the bright white walls hurt her eyes. She slowly tried to raise herself up off her back. After about 5 minutes of ousting herself up she looked at her surroundings.

"A hospital. The accident." She whispered to herself. A million thoughts rushed into her mine as she wondered if her siblings were okay. She was scared, where were her parents?

Bridgit looked down. She saw a heavy purple cast in her arm hat went up to her elbow and a wrap on her leg from a deep cut. She had a headache which she guessed it was from hitting her head and a dull pain in her side maybe from a fractured rib or two.

She laid back down closing her eyes until she heard her door open.

"Mom!"

**Cliffhanger! Thanks for my three reviewers! You motivated me to post this! Hopefully I can get more next chapter. I'm on summer break now so guess what! I'll try to update more often! Yay! Thanks for reading! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE NEXT?!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 new new new

"Oh Bridgit!" Teddy said seeing that her daughter was awake and alert.

"Mom! I'm really sorry, sorry for leaving the house, and...and making you worry and-" she exclaimed.

"Baby, shhh. Shhh. I'm just glad your okay." She said rocking her daughter in her arms.

Spencer walked in and sat with his daughter, glad that she was okay. If only she knew about Shane.

/

Jacob's flight landed and he and Samantha quickly made their way out of the airport and into the cab. Paparazzi surrounded them asking Jake where he was and why he wasn't in the car accident. He held Samantha close and entered the taxi.

"So that's your life?" Samantha asked after they got settled in their seats.

"Well, not really. They don't mess with me, being a child of my parents because they are too concerned with my parents. Only if something like this comes up,that's when they mess with me and my siblings." Jacob replied.

"Oh." Samantha wrapped her arm around Jacob because she could feeling his nervousness. "Its going to be okay." As she said that, Jacob broke down in a sob.

/

Grace woke up on her back facing up. She jerked her eyes open, hurting her head and tried to get up. She pulled herself but her body wouldn't budge. "What the heck...?" She whispered but her voice was raspy and painful.

"Grace stop moving." Came a voice.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Okay don't move. I'm your doctor, Dr. Holgate. You have some pretty serious injuries so we put you in a neck and back brace so you wouldn't move."

"Can you take me out now? It feels like..."

"Yes I'm aware. When I did Doctor training I had to be in one of this for fun. So I know how your feeling. Probably ten times worse but I know it's fairly uncomfortable. You just lay there and I will let you know on all that going on shortly." A knock came at the door. "And you have a visitor!"

Spencer walked into the room with tears in his eyes. He had just heard about his son Shane, which he wasn't going to go into details now, and he got good news that Bridgit was going to be okay and can come home tomorrow. But now he had to face Graces injuries. Oh why did he yell at the kids?

"Hey Grace. How ya feeling?" Spencer sadly said looking over Grace.

"I could be better." She chuckled. Good, she still has her sense of humor, Spencer thought. "I just wanna know what's wrong with me, daddy."

She said daddy. That always warmed Spencer's heart. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you all the way." He held her hand in the silence of the room.

"Um Mr. Walsh? Is it okay if I tell you what's going on with Grace or would you like to know alone?"

Spencer thought until he felt Grace squeeze his hand as hard as she could at that moment, "I just wanna know daddy." She repeated again.

"Alright, let me get your mother and then we can, we can discuss what's going on." Spencer left the room and searched for his wife. He found her sitting on Bridgits bed and talking.

"Um Teddy?" He started. "I need you for a couple minutes."

"Okay Bridge, I'll be right back." Teddy kissed her daughter and walked out of the room with Spencer. "So what's up?"

"They wanna talk about Grace with us." Spencer said quickly, avoiding eye contact with his wife that Grace looked so much like.

"I least Bib isn't hurt too bad, broken arm, concussion, and a small cut." Teddy said.

"Yeah but she's still hurt." The couple walked a little further until Teddy spoke up.

"Spence...I'm scared." Teddy said. The two stopped walking and Spencer looked into her sad eyes.

"I am too honey. But we have to be strong for the kids." He smiled sadly and hugged her.

Teddy leaned into Spencer's chest and sighed, "Do you think Jake will come home?"

"I'm sure he knows already. We're all over the news." Spencer chuckled.

"I just want my little boy back."

"Mom!" Came a voice.

"Oh look Spence, I'm hallucinating. I hear Jakes voice."

"Mom!" Jacob came running around e corner of the hospital and ran into his parents arms.

"Oh Jacob! Where in the world did you go?" Teddy exclaimed letting the tears fall free from her eyes."

"Mom, dad, I'm so sorry." He said embracing them. He let go, wiped his eyes and began to tell them the story from leaving the house two weeks ago back to coming home. "So yeah I was in Seattle."

"Jacob don't ever do that again! You had us worried sick!" Teddy yelled. "I'm just glad your home but we need to discuss this more later.

"I understand." Jacob nodded. "Oh, this is my friend Samantha." He said going to get her. "Sam, these are my parents."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you both. I'm a big fan Mrs. Walsh."

"Hi Samantha and thank you, call me Teddy. We have to get going and talk about your sisters injuries but I would like to see you again." Teddy smiled.

"Jake your coming with us." Spencer said. "Nice to meet you Samantha but we have some family troubles now so if you could please excuse us."

"Of course. Best wishes and I hope to see you soon." She said shaking the parents hands again. "Bye Jake."

"Bye Sam." He said giving her a hug. His parents gave him a weird look. "What? She's cute."

The three non-injured Walsh's, went into the room to find out the injuries.

"Oh Grace."

**Hope you all liked it! Great job with reviewing and keep it up! WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 new new new

"Oh Grace." Grace heard a voice that warmed her ears.

"Jacob!" She tried to yell but it came out as a small voice instead.

"Hey, just stay still. I'm here for you because I love you." Jacob said holding his sisters hand.

"I love you too."

"Sorry to intrude but we really have to talk about Grace." Dr. Holgate said.

"Of course." Spencer replied "What's going on?"

The doctor took a deep breath and started to explain the injuries. "Well as you can see, we have put Grace in a back brace because we noticed some injuries to her lower neck and upper back. But before I explain that, let me go over the simpler injuries. She has a broken ankle, lacerations to her upper leg, broken ribs, and a badly broken arm."

"Oh honey." Teddy said rubbing Graces hair.

"So these are the simple injuries?" Spencer asked. "What's worse then this?

"Now the harder ones. What makes those simple are because they are not life-threatening. Grace has so trauma to her Neck. I won't get into it, all you'll hear is gibberish, so I'll just say she has a broken neck and will need surgery immediately." Dr. Holgate explained. "All I need is your authorization."

"So what about no surgery? Is that better?" Teddy asked.

"Without surgery, I'm sorry. Your daughter would only have a couple days left of surviving. With the surgery is a better chance."

"So are you saying..." Teddy trailed off. The Doctor looked confused so

Spencer chimed in.

"What my wife is saying sir is, is there a chance that our daughter could die with this surgery?" Spencer forced out.

"Yes there is. But at least she has a chance of living on if you do the surgery." The doctor answered. "Any questions Grace?"

She took a short breath and quietly said, "Will I be able to dance again?" Like Spencer, Grace is a dancer and she lives on dancing.

"With a couple of months of intense physical therapy, I think you'll be on your feet again." He smiled. "Do I have the authorization?"

Spencer pulled Teddy to the side, talk with her and finally gave their answer. "Let's do it Doc."

In the next hour they quickly prepped Grace and prepared her for surgery. She had a few words with her parents first and with her brother Jacob.

"Jacob? One last thing before I head off. Why did you leave?" Grace asked.

Jacob hesitated for a moment. "I left because I needed to get away from my life. Shane is amazing at music and sports, even if he hates them. Bridgit can play the guitar and piano like no other person in the world and she sings amazing too. And you, your amazing at sports and music. You are determined and afraid of nothing. I'm trash compared to you guys."

"But Jacob, your not trash, anything but it. I love you so much. Your extraordinary, strong, amazing at sports. You love like no other, you give and help the broken hearted. I love you. You help me and I help you, even with a broken neck." She chuckled. "But what makes you the best is because your my brother and you are the most amazing brother ever."

"Thanks sis. Your strong. Get through this, I need to see you again." He smiled. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead and moved out of the way.

"Stay strong Gracie."

**Liked it! I know I did! So what's wrong with Shane? Your reviews are so inspiring. I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 new new new

Shane laid on his hospital bed. He tried to fidget and move but nothing was working. He hated hearing the cries of a woman. And that's all he heard. He felt the warm hand of the person connecting with his, the wet tears falling onto his palm. He just wanted to hug them p, let them know it was okay, but he didn't know what was wrong.

He tried to lift his eyes. "Just lift them stupid!" Came a voice in his head. He ached. He was tired even if he didn't do anything and he didn't have a clue why he was here.

"Oh Shane honey, I need you on this earth. Please wake up baby. I love you!" Teddy yelled. She ached for her son to be back with her, holding him in her arms and telling him it would be okay. But now he was hooked up to tubes and wires thy kept him alive.

"Mrs. Walsh?" A new doctor said coming out. "May I speak with you and your husband in private?" Teddy ushered out of the room and Spencer wrapped his arm around her in support.

"Well, I'm sure your son will wake up. He's a pretty tough kid. But we still want to keep a good eye on him." The doctor stated.

"Why is that?" The parents asked, confused.

The doctor hesitated for a long moment before answering, "Mr. And Mrs. Walsh, your son was involved in a horrific accident and was unconscious for an extended amount of time." She said slowly, "At this point, his only injuries appear to be lacerations and scrapes,especially on the legs from being pulled out through the window. But some injuries, head injuries, don't appear till later on. I just want to make sure he is really well before we think about sending him home."

"Head injuries." Spencer said, bluntly.

"Yes. It looks like Shane is starting to wake up so how about we go in." She said pushing them to the door.

"Ugh." Came a moan from the bed. Teddy ran over to her son and held his hand.

"Hey buddy. How you feeling?" She said rubbing his hand. His chin quivered as he lightly shook his head.

"That bad?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." He croaked out. "May I have water? My throat hurts a lot."

"Well you just had a tube down your throat!" Teddy smiled. She grabbed the ice chips and put a spoonful in his mouth.

Shane swallowed and looked up at Teddy and Spencer. "So why am I here? Let's go home. This place sucks!"

Spencer tried to keep a giggle in and let out, "What do you mean Shane? Remember the accident. Your here to get better." He said rubbing his disheveled hair.

"What accident?"

"Spencer." Teddy said, "Head injuries."

"Doctor!" Spencer said running out of the room.

**Hi all! I couldn't leave you hanging off a cliff waiting fir Shane do I had to give you a quick little chapter that I wrote in 10 mins! Hope you like it and here's another hanger! Thanks for all the AMZING reviews too! They are so supporting**!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 new new new

By the time the doctor and Spencer reached the room, Shane was hunched over his bed vomiting.

"It's okay buddy, better out then in." Spencer said rubbing his sons back.

"Yeah I don't wanna be sick in Christmas." Shane said laying back down.

"Christmas! It's September honey." Teddy said.

"But I was sick last year," Shane stated. "Oh who cares, do dee do." He hummed.

"Doctor?"

The doctor hesitated and looked at all the worried eyes in the room, "I've ordered an immediate MRI. Shane is showing some serious signs of a head injury and we need to rule out some possible things." The doctor gave a list of orders to the nurse and they both rushed out of the room.

/

Jacob walked down to his sister, Bridigts, room. He prepared himself mentally because no one would tell him what was happening and he didn't know if his little sister was like the other siblings. His hand touched the cold doorknob as he quietly entered the room. He was happy to find his sister watching Disney Channel and smiling as she sang along to "Teen Beach Movie".

"Surf surf! Surf surf crazy! Surf-Jake!" Bridgit yelled singing along to the song.

"Hey Bridg." He said walking over to her and sitting on her bed. "How you feeling?"

"I'm great! I was in an accident yesterday but I feel fine! They said I can go home tomorrow!" She smiled. Her smile soon turned into a frown. "No one will tell me about Gracie and Shane though." She said putting her head down. Jacob turned off the TV and looked at his sister.

"I'll tell you." He said talking a deep breath that ended in a shuddering sigh. "Grace and Shane both have some...serious injuries." He started, rubbing his head. "Grace, well her biggest injury, was a broken neck."

"Oh my gosh!" Bridgit whisper yelled.

"Yeah, they put her in surgery about 4 hours ago but it's a 12 hour surgery so we're just waiting for news."

"What about Shane?" She asked worried.

"Well, um, he's...resting..."

"Why are you hesitating?" She said catching on. "What is it your not telling me?"

Jacob hesitated and sighed, "He's pulling through, he was really confused earlier so they are just doing some tests. I'm sure he will be fine though.

"Yeah, back at the accident he didn't know what happened, where he was, or who I was...I don't know if that helps." Bridgit said laying back down. "Jakey?"

Jake smiled at hearing his sister call him that. "Yeah?"

"Why did this have to happen to our family?"

He sat in thought for a moment. That was the same question he had and he didn't know how to answer. "I don't really know sis, but everything happens for a reason, right?"

**sorry for for the short one guys! I have been busy at basketball camp! So hope you liked it and tell me what you want next!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 new new new

"Shane has what we call a subdural hematoma. It's when blood pools into the brain." The doctor stated.

"So what does this all mean?" Teddy asked while bouncing Isabella on her leg.

"Well, the only way of Shane's survival is if we drill Burr holes into his skull-"

"Woah woah, Doc. Drill holes?" Spencer interrupted.

"Mr. Walsh, I know this must be overwhelming for you, but the only way Shane can make a full recovery if we release the pressure from his brain."

"What if we don't do the surgery?" Teddy asked.

"Blood will continue to pool into his brain and will stop but he will suffer from severe brain damage or worse...death." The doctor said.

"Oh honey." Teddy moaned. "With the surgery...could we lose him?" Teddy asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes,but the chances of survival are much greater with surgery." The doctor placed a warm hand on Spencer. "You only have a couple hours left. You have to make a decision."

Teddy looked at Spencer and nodded her head. "Bring my son back doctor."

"Will do Sir." He smiled. "Would you like to see him?" They nodded and picked up Zaidan and Isabella, and brought them to the older twins. Teddy and Spencer walked hand-in-hand and opened the door to their sons room. He was sedated on the bed.

They both held each of his limp hands and took in the moment. They stared at his facial features, getting on more look just in case, just in case they wouldn't see him again. From his blond hair to his crooked smile, his blue eyes. His musical spirit that he gained from both of his parents and his quiet, peacefulness.

"I love you Shane." Teddy said.

"Stay strong son." Spencer let out.

The doctors wheeled Shane out of the room and brought Spencer and Teddy into the hallway.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walsh!" A Doctor came running out. "I have news on your daughter!"

"And?"

"The surgery was a success." The parents let out a relieved sigh before she continued. "It wasn't as bad as we thought so we didn't have to put in a plate, only a couple of screws. Grace is reacting well to the medicine and she is resting in her room."

Teddy jumped up and hugged Spencer, "Well, two of our kids are fine so far." She said happily letting the first smile in two days appear in her face.

"I know honey. Let's go see Bib since Grace is asleep." The two walked to Bridgits room and saw Bridgit, Jacob, Isabella, and Zaidan sitting together watching TV.

"Mommy!" Isabella yelled wobbling over to Teddy. "I found Jakey! He was being a bad boy!" She yelled pointing back at her older brother.

"Awe you did fine him baby!" Teddy said picking up her daughter and giving her kisses. She walked over to Bridgit, "How you doing Bridg?" Teddy said rubbing her head.

"I'm good mom! Way better then before and I'm so glad that I'm leaving today." She said sighing, "I'm just scared about Grace and Shane."

"Well," Spencer started, "Grace is out of surgery and is in bed resting. She's doing well. Shane on the other hand..." Spencer put a hand to his mouth before he could regain control and speak again. "Shane, well, he is in surgery for his head."

"Dad, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Jacob asked. The two eldest Walsh's walked out of the room. "Why did you hesitate so much?"

"Well, son, Shane is in pretty bad shape. Worse then when you busted your knee in football, remember that?" Spencer laughed. Jacob laughed too but quickly regained control.

"So will he, will he make it?"

"Well Jake, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm nervous but I'm sure he will pull through. He's a strong kid. Just like you." Spencer smiled and pulled his oldest into a hug.

"We gotta be strong for the family, right dad?" He said letting his tears finally go.

"Right son, but it's okay to cry."

**Hope you liked it! Don't worry, this story will all come together soon and we will be back to the good o'l Walsh family. I'll try to update but I hurt my finger playing basketball so it might be hard to type but I will try! Love you all!**

Now watch me Whip

?

?||\

_/ \\_

Watch me Nae Nae

?

\ ?

|| \\_

_/ \\_

Now watch me Whip, Whip

?

?||\

_/ \\_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 new new new

Grace laid on the white sheeted bed. She opened her eyes to the stinging sensation of the world. She moved her hands up and down her body trying to feel for anything newly added. She first noticed that her leg was elevated so she figured that she had a broken leg or something. She then felt a bulky cast on her arm, she wondered what color she had. Lastly, she moved her hands up to her neck and felt a brace that went down to her upper back.

"Grace I'm glad your up!" A nurse said coming into the room. She shown a bright light in her eyes. "Good!" The nurse said so loudly, it made Grace cringe. "I'll send your parents in! Your looking good Grace!"

The heavy footsteps of a man filled the room, followed by the quick, easy footsteps of a woman. They went on either side of her blocking the sunlight from the window.

"Hey honey." Came a voice, probably her mom. It sounded so deafened though.

"How are you feeling?" Came the mans voice sounding even worse.

"Hey, ow. Water?" Grace croaked. Her voice sounded so good in her head but failed when spoken.

"The doctor said your throat might hurt a little after, so she gave me this ice water for you. Have a sip." Teddy pressed the straw to her daughters lips as she began to drink. The cool liquid flowed into her dry throat. It felt so good.

"So," Grace said talking after finishing the cup. "Was the surgery good?"

"The doctor said it was a success! Isn't it crazy? They are gonna have you try to take a few steps today! Three steps and they will wheel you into your...your brothers room." Teddy said.

"Why the hesitation?" She asked, just like her brother.

"Well he just had a pretty serious surgery so we are just patiently waiting for him to, to get up." Spencer explained.

/

A day and a half later, Grace could take her three steps into the wheelchair that took her to her brothers room. He still hasn't woken up yet but there are still signs of life in him.

"I did it!" Grace said relieved and tired as she fell into the wheelchair. "Now to Shane!" The nurse moved her across 3 doors down the hall and stopped at Shane's door.

"Are you ready?" The nurse asked quietly.

"Yeah." She replied. The nurse opened the door and Grace was pushed into the room with her eyes closed. She didn't want to see her brother hurting but she also wanted to see him. She opened her eyes and saw him laying there with bruises and wrapped legs because he had bad cuts on them.

Grace was pushed up to him and she held his hand. "Shane, it's your sister Grace here."

"Grace, she's alive?" Shane thought in his head. He ached to move and hold her and talk to her so he tried with all his might to squeeze her hand so she knows that he is there.

"Oh my Gosh..." Grace started.

"What Grace?" Spencer asked.

"Shane...he just...he, he squeezed my hand!" She said smiling. "I know your there Shane, just lift your eyes." In a couple minutes there was a spark between Grace and Shane as he opened his eyes.

"Grace?" He said in a deep voice. "Your alive?"

"Yeah buddy, I'm right here. I love you bro." She chuckled.

SOMEONE IS STEALING MY STORY, THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THEIR LIVES. HER USER IS KITKAT2099


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 new new new

Three days later, Shane and Grace were allowed to go home. They cleared the injury to Graces neck and because it wasn't too bad they were able to take the brace off early. All she had now was a cast on her arm and crutches for her broken Ankle.

Shane was doing good. His hair started to grow back in the places it was shaved for his surgery. He only had frequent head aches because he had a concussion. He had the wraps on his legs taken off and now he just has a few bandaids.

Bridgit was doing well, she had a broken arm covered in a purple cast, she just had a minor concussion but she was quickly back to her normal self.

Even with this horrific accident, the Walsh family will always be the same old family. With there ups and downs, they always stick together.

/

"Welcome home Shane, Grace, and Bridgit!" A mass of people yelled from the inside of the Walsh home. Grace smiled as she saw her best friend, Charlotte, come running up to her.

"OMG Grace! Are you okay? No one would tell me what happened!" She screamed. The two friend hugged and made there way to a table to talk. Shane was talking to his friends and Bridgit was in the corner with her crush, Jordan, and Spencer watched them closely.

Jacob, walked over to Samantha. "Hey Sam." He said smiling. "Thanks for being here these past couple days.

"Jacob, your like the greatest friend I have ever had. Even if I have only known you for a little bit you are amazing to me. I wouldn't miss being with you for the world." She smiled. "I'm glad your, um family is okay."

"Me too," Jacob grabbed her hand, "but you have to leave again." He said with a sad face.

"But I'm moving here in 3 months. And hey, we still have 3 days together, let's make them the best."

"I'll probably be grounded all weekend." He chuckled. "I still have to talk with them about me leaving."

"Well I'll be by your side." She leaned in and he put his head down and they had a passionate kiss as the stars began to twinkle in the night sky.

"Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah?" She said leaning into his chest.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, picking up her chin.

"I thought you would never ask." She smiled. "Of course."

Even with the struggles the Walsh family had, they always came out strong in the end. This family is, still moving.

**THE END**

**Hey guys! Last chapter! I'm so mad. SOMEONE IS STEALING MY STORY, THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THEIR LIVES. HER USER IS: Kitkats2900. Please help guys I'm really sad and I wanna make another story to this but what if that gets stolen too! Anyway please help and the new story should be up in a week!**


End file.
